


Kitten

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Series: And Until the End [9]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Kittens, Kurogane can be talked into anything, M/M, Married Couple, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai and Kurogane go out shopping and come back with something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

\--

Fai strolled through the city, taking in the nice weather as a long heat wave had ended just days before. He had to run a quick errand to one of the bakeries, as he had been told to pick up some sweet rolls.

Kurogane was accompanying Fai. Even though they had been married and had been parents for a few years, some things never changed. For example, Fai was on the brink of skipping any time now and if it weren't for Kurogane he would be running around and doing his aerial tricks like the old days. He was so excited to get sweets again.

"Kuro-rin shouldn't make such a sour face. The children out here will imitate you and then they'll all look scary," Fai joked as they walked together.

"I think the children imitate you more," Kurogane retorted.

"Good." Fai chuckled before his attention was caught by a young girl sitting on the street and a basket that was rocking beside her.

"What do you have here?" he asked with a smile, kneeling down in front of the child.

She lifted her face. "Kitties, sir," she said. "Want to look at them?"

"Of course." Fai gave her a child-like expression as he watched her remove the blanket over the top of the basket to reveal three kittens. The blond practically sparkled as they tried climbing out of the basket and cried.

"Aren't they adorable?" the girl cooed.

"Yes. Are you giving them away?" Fai asked with a smile as he reached out to pet them.

The girl looked like she wanted to cry, Kurogane noticed. Yet she seemed to clench her cheeks to prevent herself from crying and remain strong. "Yes," she said. "Okaa-san said we can't keep them."

"We can take one," Fai said without hesitation, although looking at them it was hard to choose just which one he liked the best.

"Hold on," Kurogane called out. He leaned closer to Fai and whispered into his ears. "Could we at least talk about this first?" he hissed.

"Nonsense, Kuro-pon. We have plenty of room for one and I'm sure Toshi will help take care of it." Fai smiled up at the taller man, knowing Kurogane would cave.

Gods damn it Fai had to use the "Toshihiko" card. How dare he use it? "Well, what if you just said that so that way I'll cave in and you still get it?" Kurogane said, trying to fight back to show he wouldn't cave in that easily.

"Of course. It will belong to the family, Kuro-woof." Fai gave a slight pout, trying to get Kurogane to agree.

He turned back and looked at the kittens and plucked up a tawny striped one. "We'll take this one," he mused as he stroked his head. "I'll make it up to Kuro-pon."

The kitten Fai picked up waved its paws at its siblings, meowing. The girl smiled, but there was sadness in it at the same time. "I hope it will be happy in its new home," she said to the two of them.

"A good place you should try is by the market. There are always a lot of people there and I'm sure you can find the others' homes," Fai told her, not wanting to see the girl so down trodden. He stood up then, holding the kitten in his arms.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll ask Okaa-san about that. Thank you so much, sir." She got up and bowed at them before picking up the basket and making her way back to her home.

"I think I'll put you in Toshi's room to live," Fai cooed at it as he began walking home once more. He looked over his shoulder to Kurogane then. "Aren't you coming, Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane was flabbergasted. He wouldn't ever dare tell Fai that he thought that the kitten did look alright and that it did deserve a home it would be happy in, much like someone he really knew well. "Whatever happened to 'we're just going to bakery', huh?"

"Had I known someone was giving away kittens I would have said we were picking one up as well," he replied, amused that Kurogane was too shocked to be properly angry at him. "I did say I'd make it up to Kuro-papa too~"

"You and your…" Kurogane muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Ne, Kuro-chu's getting old. Used to be he'd drag me off to some secluded place," Fai said as he talked to the kitten. He smiled as they passed the palace gates, heading towards their room.

"That means you're getting old too," Kurogane shot back.

"Nope. I'll remain young for a while longer. I could show Kuro-tan just how young I am once we give the kitten to Toshi," Fai smirked.

"Welcome back!"

Out of nowhere a feisty five year old boy rammed into Kurogane's strong legs and wrapped his small arms around them. Toshihiko was clearly happy to see them back home. Kurogane patted the boy on his head.

Fai moved the kitten behind his back as he watched. "Toshi, I have a surprise for you~ Though I wonder if you've been good enough lately for it," he said with a pondering look as he teased his son.

"Otou-san," the boy started. "What makes you think I'm not good today?"

"Well, you were trying to climb trees again," Fai said with a smile, knowing that despite a few things that happened with every child – no matter how well, Toshihiko rarely got into any real trouble.

"Aww, but that was only one time," Toshihiko defended. True to the Suwa Family, the boy definitely loved to monkey around.

"I suppose we can blame Kuro-daddy for that one anyways. Now close your eyes." He smiled, thinking the boy was far too cute sometimes and reminded him of Kurogane every day.

Kurogane shot a silent glare at Fai. Unlike his father Toriho, the very-soon-to-be-lord encouraged his son to climb trees, not dared. Their son clasped his hands over his eyes. He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, eager to see what Fai had for him.

Fai moved the kitten within his son's eye level and smiled. "Alright, you can open them." The kitten meowed before it began purring, wanting to be petted.

Even Kurogane thought it was adorable when Toshihiko opened his eyes and pressed his hands to his cheeks, mouth opened in awe. "For…for me?" he gushed.

"You have to be gentle though," Fai reminded him, knowing that children tended to play rough when they were younger. "He can stay in your room too. We'll make a bed for him before it gets late."

"Awesome!" Toshihiko squealed. He reached out a hand and tried to pet it as gently as it could. "What's the name?"

"You can name him," Fai said as he handed the squirming kitten over to his son. Fai glanced at Kurogane with a smile, thinking even he couldn't complain about a pet.

Toshihiko held the kitten in his hands and tapped his foot, taking this naming business very seriously like any child would. "Chichiue…I want to name him after Chichiue. So then he'll be Kero?" he suggested.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "You mean Kuro?" he asked, knowing the boy probably wanted to shorten his name.

Toshihiko shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Kero!" Well now…even his son butchered his name, Kurogane thought with a sigh.

"That's a very good name. Why don't you go and show your grandparents?" Fai suggested, knowing Toshihiko would be telling everyone about his new pet for days now.

"Yay! I have a new friend and his name is Kero!" Toshihiko proudly announced to his parents. With both fathers chuckling, the boy turned around and made his way to show the kitten to everyone else.

They were left alone then and Fai turned to Kurogane with a smirk. "Want to go relax while he's busy?"

Kurogane gave a predatory smirk. Even though they were getting older it didn't mean he couldn't still act like they were younger from time to time. Without saying anything, he gripped Fai's arm and dragged his lord-consort into their room, sliding the door shut behind them.


End file.
